


won't treat you like you're typical

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Double Drabble, First Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Alvie and House talk after the party House attended. And do a bit more than talk.





	won't treat you like you're typical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> title from _closer_ by teagan and sara
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

“Was it fun?” Alvie asks when House comes back after the party.

House rubs his eyes. “We’re talking now?”   
  
He yawns a little, shrugs. “I guess.”   
  
“It was fun.”   
  
Alvie straightens up a little. “Did something happen?”   
  
House starts undressing and getting in bed.

“She kissed me,” he says. “Lydia.”   
  
“Isn’t she married?”   
  
“Yeah.”   


Alvie puts on a fake smile House can spot a thousand miles away. “I hope it works out, somehow.”   


“I don’t think you do,” he accuses, standing up and limping towards him.

Alvie looks up at him, doe eyes wide. “I…”   
  
“You don’t want me to be with her.”   
  
“Of course not, she’s married.”   
  
“You don’t care that she’s married,” he counters, “you care that she’s with me.”   
  
“I don’t want Lydia—”   
  
“You want  _ me _ .”   


Alvie is struck down into silence. 

“House…”   
  
In lieu of replying, House pulls him up by the collar of his pajamas, kisses him as hard as he can. When he pulls back, Alvie is breathing hard, shaking a little. He kisses House again and again like he can’t get enough of his lips. Like they’re addictive.

“You’re pretty when you’re panting,” House says, pressing his thumb to Alvie’s lip.

Alvie melts.


End file.
